


Quick To The Draw

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e007 Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman!, F/M, Love Triangle, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto realizes that the Ghost he's fighting is Takeru and greets him like an old friend.</p><p>Then realizes that he had become pretty unfaithful to his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick To The Draw

Makoto _was_ about to walk away, but then the guy screamed out Ghost’s name.

“Takeru!”

“ **Wait, wait, wait… Takeru!?** ” Makoto got ready to take off his Driver.

“ **Huh?** ” Takeru looked to Makoto.

“ **Takeru, it’s me! Makoto!** ” Makoto went back to his civilian form.

“ **Makot- _You’re_ Specter?!**” Takeru went back as well.

“Yeah! Holy crap! How’s it been?”

“Oh, I died.”

“Oh…”

“But that’s alright! I met a nice girl because of it. Her name’s Yurusen!” Takeru said.

“Wait, what!?” Makoto said.

“Yeah, she’s a cutie and-”

“What about Kanon!? She had a crush on you!”

“Awkward...” Takeru then ran off.


End file.
